Recently, it has become a fad in the United States for individuals to raise chickens in their backyards. This has given rise to suburban backyard chicken coops. The coops are typically a size suitable for use in a backyard. Thus, due to the size of the chicken coops, an individual may not enter the coop. The chicken coops typically have nesting structures on which the chickens being housed may roost and lay eggs. These nesting structures often have external access.
It is often necessary to clean the residential coups. Cleaning the chicken coups may require various implements. The implements may be, for example, a scooper and a brush.